Afflictions of the Heart
by Amber Blossom
Summary: When Syaoron is dared to break the nerd's, Sakura, heart, his plan turns awry as she refuses to date him. With his rep. ruined he didn't expect a prank war, he also didn't expect Yuri [aka: Sakura] her sister to show up, now he's set his eye on her.
1. Prologue: Refusal

**Afflictions of the Heart**

_Note:_

_This idea came out of nowhere, and I want to write it down before the muse for it goes away. Also I don't have a writer's block in my other stories, it's just that I reached a certain point in them where I just don't seem to know what to type._

_Summary:_

_When Syaoron Li, the popular guy, is dared to ask out Sakura Kinomoto the nerd, he does. She flat out refused. So now that his rep. is ruined, he pranks her and her friends, what he didn't expect to start a prank war. Especially when Sakura gets a makeover…_

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. _

_**Prologue: Refusal**_

Syaoron Li approached the nerd smoothly. He looked around making sure that people where watching this.

_"Syaoron, I dare you to ask out the nerd, Sakura Kinomoto out on a date, when she's positive that you love her… Break her heart…"_

That was a light dare for Eriol. Eriol was the kind of person who gave dares that were flat out embarrassing. Like streaking through the hall, during the break between classes, or take those pair of underwear that you always get from some relative, that looks horrifying, and putting it up on the flagpole.

So this dare was easy…

Syaoron looked at the girl. Sakura Kinomoto, she looked ugly, which was a pretty hard concept, considering her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto was a world wide model. Everyone knew Nadeshiko Kinomoto, and wanted to have one of her famous traits, like her velvety, black hair, that waved down her back, her hourglass figure, her beautiful complexion, her oval face, or her breathtaking emerald eyes. (Even contact lenses didn't have that beautiful emerald shade.)

Sakura almost got none. Sure, she got the complexion, and _perhaps, _if you got through ALL those clothes that hung loose on her body, the figure. Maybe if you removed her thickly rimmed glasses she might have her mother's emerald eyes, but that's it, and most of them were assumptions. Instead of her mother's hair, she had whatever colored hair that she wore in a ponytail and hid under a cap. Actually no one knew her real hair color, or if it had those curls that her mother's had, and frankly, who wanted to find out?

Syaoron put his hand on the cold surface of the locker next to Sakura, making a bang. She turned around and stared him straight in the eye. Yep, emerald eyes.

"Yes?" Syaoron almost frowned at her tone. It sounded that she didn't care that he was the most popular guy, or the hottest.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Let me think about it?" the girl tapped her chin thoughtfully, in an almost mockingly way. "No."

Syaoron was astounded. Why in the world didn't that girl want to date him? He almost growled as he heard laughter from someone laughing nearby, "I'm sorry. Perhaps I didn't hear you right. You said no?"

"You heard me right," the girl shut her locker, "I don't want to go out with you, now please move, I have to go to class."

The girl went off to the direction of the biology classroom, leaving Syaoron astounded.

Syaoron stared dumbly at the girl. He could fully hear the laughter and the whispery voices of people already gossiping about his refusal. He knew that before the day was through, his reputation as the heartthrob, that had no one EVER refuse a date from him, would be gone. In it's place will be the former heartbreaker that got his refused bya nerd. He stared at the small figure at the distance.

"Sakura Kinomoto," he whispered in a deadly way, "I will find a way to get revenge for this. Just watch your back."

**A/N**

**Okay, so there it is. From the looks of it, I'm portraying Syaoron as a cold-hearted bastard that's temperamental, and Sakura as a smart, non-naïve girl that everyone loves. Also, I'm sorry to say this, but I just turned on my computer this time, and saw that EVERY file I had on my computer, my favorites, music files, new chapters, WHERE ERASED. I'll try to update before Martin Luther King's Day though.**


	2. Sweet Revenge

_**Afflictions of the Heart**_

**Note:**

**Okay, here's chapter two, the next chapter to the rest of my stories will soon follow because the science fair projects are due in one week, and I'm done! Also because it's easy to write a chapter for this story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I no own CCS; can someone buy it for me as an early Easter gift?**

_**Sweet Revenge**_

A beautiful emerald eyed teen stepped out of the girl's showers clad in only a fluffy white towel. She shoved a strand of long, wet hair behind her ear.

Of course the locker rooms were empty, save for her and her best friend because everyone was at lunch. She liked to run a couple more laps after PE, which was conveniently before lunch.

Sakura headed towards her locker, and her best friend, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo Daidouji was beautiful. She had long smoky black hair that fell to her waist in waves, and her beautiful eyes would be put to shame if you just call them purple. Her eyes were a light shade of amethyst, just like the jewel, they had a sparkle. Her face looked like an art piece, something that an artist could have sculpted. With dainty arched eyebrows, a small mouth, high cheekbones, and a pointed chin. Tomoyo had a beautiful voice that could put a nightingale to shame; she was outgoing with a great personality, and was rich.

Yet, she still was Sakura's best friend despite what everyone said.

"Sakura!" Sakura almost jumped up in fright at her friend's voice, "I just heard some gossip concerning you and Li-sempai!"

Sakura sighed; she was going to go have a long day. Word spread like wildfire about her refusal to a date with THE Syaoron Li. Why did she have to have the locker that was close to the gossipers?

What? Did they _expect_ her to say yes? She heard Hiragizawa-kun give that dare to Li when Sakura had to go back and get her backpack from the homeroom. What a twisted sense of humor Hiragizawa-san must have had to try to include her emotions in a dare.

"Tomoyo," Sakura began, looking at her attractive friend, "don't you get it? It's another one of Hiragizawa's cruel jokes." Sakura began turning the knob on her locker.

"Oh come on, Eriol-san is not that twisted," Sakura turned and saw Tomoyo's amethyst eyes turn dreamy, "after all how can someone soooo cute be that cruel?"

"TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled at her friend's face, she opened her locker, "you're supposed to be on MY side, not Li's side, that bakayaro! Either way I heard him give Li the dare."

Sakura turned away from Tomoyo as she opened her locker and started to put on her uniform.

Tomoyo modified her uniform so that the shirt didn't cling to you, and instead just hung, and the skirt was knee-length, not the usually four inches up the knee.

"Sakura," Tomoyo's voice always had a musical lilt in it, "of course I'm on your side. Either way, I think you should watch your back, Li-san has a temper, and he would want revenge on you."

Sakura sighed as she stood up and put her beautiful wavy, light amber hair in a ponytail, and hid it under the school cap.

"Sakura," Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo's round eyes, "look at your skirt."

Sakura looked down, and saw it. There on the skirt were drops of blood, which could be seen immediately, even from a distance.

"If you needed a tampon all you needed was to ask you know," Tomoyo said, she opened her locker and pulled one out.

Sakura blushed, "NO! I don't need one!" Sakura looked down at the blood marks, they didn't seem dark enough to be blood, she touched the spot, and the supposed blood came onto her fingers. She rubbed her index and thumb together, and smelled the substance.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"It's paint," she showed her red finger to Tomoyo.

"Why would you have paint on your skirt?" it was amazing, people always said that Tomoyo was the observing of the two, but sometimes she overlooked the obvious, "art isn't in two more periods."

Sakura balled her fists, her emerald eyes glared at an imaginary figure, "Li-san, you know he takes revenge on everything! I swear!"

"So," Tomoyo said slowly, "you're telling me that Li-san did this prank to get revenge on you for refusing him?"

"YES!"

"There's a flaw in that though, how did Syaoron get in the girl's locker room?"

Tomoyo had a point there, the girl's showers was heavily guarded.

Sakura put her finger up, as if to say something, then she put it down fast, "Okay, you have a point there, but he could have gotten someone to do it. Like…uh, Meiling!" Sakura said gleefully.

Meiling Li, it was no news that those two were cousins, or even engaged, which was definitely wrong. Meiling was beautiful, with straight, unnaturally glossy, black hair, and fiery rubies for eyes. She had extensive martial arts knowledge, and made it known to everyone that Syaoron was _her_ fiancé, despite the fact it was arranged, and Li was already in love with some childhood friend. That fact that Syaoron was her fiancé alone got her a one-way ticket to the popular crew.

"Anyways," Sakura said, looking down at her dirty skirt, "can I please burrow one of your extra skirts?"

"Sure," Tomoyo pulled out a skirt.

Sakura quickly swapped the two, throwing her old skirt into the trashcan.

"There, all better now!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Tomoyo! This isn't just, all better now, we have to get revenge!" Tomoyo flinched at Sakura's loud voice, and the fire she saw in Sakura's eyes.

"Okay, Sakura," Tomoyo said in a timid voice, "calm down, we'll get revenge."

Grabbing her books, the two girls got out of the girl's locker room.

Sakura spotted the artistically messy head of chestnut hair, who was right in the middle of a crowd, and walked right up to Li-sempai. The crowd of friends parted easily, seeing an angry girl coming through.

Li-san turned around abruptly, and for once in her life, Sakura noticed those beautiful eyes, the beautiful eyes that girls all over the school gushed about. It was a mixture of gold and hazel, making a beautiful amber color.

When Sakura noticed her mouth was slightly open, and that she was probably wearing that, 'I'm-In-Love' look, and that Li-san was looking at her strangely. Sakura shook her head slight, no way was she going to gush about his eyes like everyone else.

"Oh," Sakura amazed herself at how fast she could pull herself together, "if you want to get revenge on me, try something more original." She pointed to her clean skirt and walked of.

On an impulse, she turned on her heel sp fast that she almost though her cap would fall off. She whispered a yard away from him, "Expect a prank coming your way…"

She walked away hearing the childish sound of, 'ooooh,' that the people surrounding Li were making.

**Okay, this is the start to a prank war, anyone have any ideas of pranks? If you do, put it in a review!**


	3. Honey I'm Itching for You

Afflictions of the Heart

**Note:**

**Okay, here's chapter three of Afflictions, thanks Cherryblossomchich12for the idea of the itching powder! Among everyone else that reviewed! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer:**

**If I owned CCS, I would get someone else to do my science fair project for me.**

**Honey, I'm Itching for You**

An auburn haired teenager paced back and forth, holding a pointing stick in her hand, "think Tomoyo! I'm not letting him get away with this!" She slammed the pointing stick hard in the palm of her hand. Sakura seemed too caught up with revenge that she didn't wince.

Tomoyo's eyes were the size of dots as she looked at Sakura's board that had a very complicated diagram on it. Why in the world did Sakura have to be so smart? "Sakura, I really think that you should calm down," she said the words slowly.

"Calm down?" Sakura turned those blazing emerald to her best friend, "he's going to keep pranking me! He won't stop, and if we prank him back we might have a chance to survive and dodge humiliation!"

"Sakura! This is not war!"

"Oh, come on Tomoyo, don't tell me that you don't want revenge," Sakura said, giving Tomoyo her puppy eyes.

The smoky-black haired girl tried to turn away, but couldn't, "fine, can you just please tell me what the chart says though?"

Sakura smiled and turned the pointer towards the board and started explaining.

"Okay, class, Winter Break is OVER!" the English teacher, Azukei-sensei said, "This is my first English class with you after break, so get back into gear. Li, get that smirk off your face!"

Azukei-sensei always seemed to hate Syaoron ever since fifth grade for no particular reason.

Sakura watched from the back of the room as Tomoyo slyly put in itching powder in Syaoron's shirt. She poured a whole lot in.

"Li is there anything wrong with you?" the teacher turned around after hearing Syaoron scratching like crazy."

Syaoron gritted his teeth as he stopped for a moment, "no sensei, can I please go to the bathroom?"

"It is may Li, may, where in the world are your grammar skills?"

Syaoron almost glared at the teacher then stopped, "MAY I please go to the bathroom?"

"No," the teacher replied automatically, "lunch was two minutes prior from now, you could have gone at lunch, I'm sure you can hold it."

The teacher went back to writing about adverbial phrases on the board as Syaoron continued to itch.

Sakura snickered gleefully, and then stopped as Syaoron glared at her, as if he JUST realized it.

The auburn haired girl stopped and pretended to be jotting down notes, and then looked at Li as if to say, 'what?'

Sakura went back to looking at the board, although she could feel Syaoron's heated glare on the top of her head.

"Li stop scratching and answer the question!" Sakura hid a smirk as Azukei-sensei stopped Syaoron's glaring sessions.

Li looked at the teacher with dotted eyes as he attempted to stop scratching momentarily, which would be hard since Tomoyo got the best brand, "Uh, the preposition is…"

"WRONG!" the teacher shouted, putting her hands up.

Syaoron stared dumbly at the teacher, "but I didn't answer!"

"Fine," the teacher snapped, "tell me what's the etymology of the word preposition?"

Syaoron looked at his textbook, and then opened his mouth to answer. "Uh…Latin?"

The teacher put her face in her hands, "you didn't give me the word it originated from."

Sakura enjoyed this ongoing question and answer thing, as did the rest of the class since it was rather time consuming.

"Uh, preponitial?"

"That's not even a word in any language!" the teacher stared at Syaoron, then turned her gaze to her best student, "Sakura can you please tell him the answer?"

Sakura smiled and recited, "Preposition comes from the Latin word, 'preponere.' Something we ALL learned in sixth grade, I guess Li-san skipped that lesson."

Azukei-sensei smiled at Sakura, with relief, while Syaoron glared at her.

"Li! If you can't stop scratching, why in the world did you even bother coming to class?" the teacher said strictly, while discreet snickers where heard throughout the class.

Syaoron, who gave up at trying to glare at everyone that snickered, said through gritted teeth, "because I wasn't scratching when I came into class, I think someone put something in my back…Namely Kinomoto-san."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "oh, so you're saying that a girl, that's more than a yard away somehow stood up and put itching powder in your shirt? Tell me Ms. Kinomoto, did you put anything in Mr. Li's shirt?"

The emerald eyed girl feigned innocence as she said, "Why, Azukei-sensei, I'm appalled that you could accuse me of this, I didn't do anything. Li-san is just trying to avoid detention."

The teacher smiled as she pulled out a pink slip from her drawer and wrote something hastily on it, she smiled wickedly as she walked down to Syaoron's desk and placed it there, "ah, a record made by Li Syaoron, the first person ever to get a detention in my class directly after Winter Break," students where outright laughing now at Syaoron's dispense, "…anyone want to join him?"

The snickers stopped as the English teacher stared them all down.

Something dawned in Syaoron as he said, while discreetly scratching, "…but Azukei-sensei, if you give me a detention, I'll miss the basketball practice, and the team can't practice without their team leaded!"

The sensei covered her forehead with her hand, "You should have though about that before you scratched to deliberately waste class time!"

"But!"

"I'm sorry Li, but you have the detention, deal with it!"

Syaoron reluctantly stopped, the teacher, knowing victory went back to the board writing some more about different kinds of phrases.

_RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The bell rang, much to the student's relief as everyone hurried out, Sakura took notice that Syaoron stayed behind.

As the auburn-haired girl swung her satchel over her shoulder, and looked up, she found herself lost yet AGAIN in those hypnotic amber eyes, why couldn't they just be brown?

SLAM!

Sakura broke the gaze at the sound of Syaoron's hand slamming against the desk hard; he gave her a steely glare, "I know that you put itching powder in me."

"Li, I'm appalled that you, an honor student, would assume that I could walk from my seat and put itching powder in your shirt when 1. I wouldn't dream of touching you, 2. There would be witnesses and people would have vouched for you, and 3. I was taking notes…"

After Sakura's brief conversation, she turned around and walked out of the classroom.

Syaoron

"I can't believe that Kinomoto girl, who does that nerd think she is?" Syaoron questioned his cousin, Hiragizawa as he walked out of detention.

"Let's see, somehow smart enough to prank you perhaps?"

Syaoron looked at the hallway's clock '4:32' it read, "and now I'm going to be past late for practice, I'm gonna kill that girl!"

The athlete dashed down the hallway and took a turn, as he pushed open a door, which was part of his shortcut, honey poured over him.

With the sticky liquid obscuring his vision, Syaoron blindly and reached over, and pulled the bucket. Again, another liquid spilled over him, freezing cold water.

"This is war Kinomoto!" Syaoron growled under his breath as he walked, or rather squeaked over to the showers.

He was to blind by his fury to notice two girls giggling behind a corner.

**Note:**

**Yuri will happen somewhere probably in a couple more chapters. Anyways, Syaoron is going to be an athlete, and on the honor roll. **

**Also, I hid a spoiler in this chapter to show what will happen in the later chapters. **


End file.
